


Anxious

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

In her dreams the words are insects, crawling in circles around the page. She flips through book after book, faster and faster, and they appear and melt away like the footprints on the Marauder's Map. Ink bleeds from the spine of the screaming book, spilling over her feet like water, like a failed birth, and even the words it yells are beyond her comprehension.

She opens her mouth but no words come out. They are lost to her, and without them she knows nothing.

Hermione awakes, sheets soaked through. She forces her breath slow to match the dreamers around her.


End file.
